


Innocent

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Blackwall/Trevelyan where the Inquisitor gives a Mabari to Blackwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

Clearing the Stormcoast was an unpleasant thing.

The weather was shitty, climbing up and down the area was a pain in the ass and around every corner there seemed to be new unexpected obstacles. Well except for the weather it was nothing new to them but somehow exploring this area seemed harder than usual.

Dorian was complaining constantly over being seasick and the spiders flooding out of every cave they needed to explore. Cole was giving even more cryptic comments than usual and only Blackwall seemed to be able to find anything likable about the rough climate and the salty air. And he kept stating that over and over again until Arya sarcastically suggested that he might put this place on his wishlist for some romantic vacation.

She was tired of wet and cold clothes and only longed to return to Skyhold. But she knew that they need to be done here first. So she was constantly pushing her companions to move faster and was taking more and more shortcuts over the mountains ignoring the paths by just climbing the rocks straight and with less caution than she should. As a mage she was supposed to stay in the second line of every battle but she had never cared about that. Always up for hand to hand combat, the spell for the magical blade of the knight enchanter literally always at hand. No doubt, if she held no magical powers Arya Trevelyan would have become a hazardous sword fighter.

Dorian was mocking and complaining about her taking shortcuts and running uphill without knowing what was on the other side and Blackwall had tried to reason with her more than once to stay safe upon the paths even if it took some more time.

No effect.

She ran, she jumped, she climbed and they had to do their best to follow and to keep up in order to protect her.

So they were happy when she stopped eventually somewhere.

She was barely in their visual range anymore and when Cole suddenly muttered. „Pain, so much pain…” Blackwall cursed really nasty and put as much speed on as he was able with his heavy armor and the massive two-hander he wielded.

The others eventually passed him so they were already standing behind her when he arrived.

Arya knelt on the edge of a little pit and the warrior heard some thin and weak yelps and rustling noises.

„Left alone and frightened. Hunger burns like fire. Pain. So much pain. All are gone.” Coles voice again. Blackwall had to crane his neck to see what was going on.

A den. A bunch of little black furry things in it. He immediately checked the area. Wild Mabari were a common threat and they were no fun fighting. A flock of puppies surrounded by potential enemies would bring the mother into rage. But there were no Mabari anywhere to be seen and Blackwall relaxed a bit.

„What are you doing?” Dorians voice was puzzled when he saw that Arya was about to step closer to the puppy pile.

„There’s only one of them alive.” she answered and grabbed one of the little bodies and lifted it up. „I will not let an innocent being be left to die. It cannot take care for itself. It needs help.” The little black dog was yelping and whining desperately. It’s clumsy brown paws were awkwardly moving in the air and the little stumpy tail was wiggling in anticipation.

„Lady Inquisitor, no!” blurted Blackwall the second he understood what she was about to do.

„It needs help!” Cole was no help at all and Dorian was just standing there with a amused expression on his face like he was watching a hilarious scene at the theater.

„Mabari are valuable warriors and when they come to people that young chances are good they can be imprinted to someone and be a great asset to our forces.” Arya was trying to sound reasonable but Blackwall saw her eyes shine from compassion and enthusiasm. He knew what ever he was about to say would have no effect on her decision anymore.

But he tried anyway: „Arya, just think. We are in the middle of a dangerous mission and we cannot take care for a creature unable to survive on its own. We have no milk. We cannot carry it around all the time and paying attention where it runs. And if we are unlucky the mother will come back and taking our scent to hunt us down for we have taken her puppy.”

She remained stubborn. „She would have already been attacking if she was alive. And leaving this little thing here means we are putting it to death. Do you want to be responsible for taking innocent life?”

He suddenly felt like being choked and he was sure he’d become ashen pale in an instant. Blackwall was not able to object anymore. He managed to nod and to reply: ”As you wish, my lady.” stiffly between his clenched teeth.

She was watching him closely for a moment with suspicious eyes but did not ask. Blackwall was trying to calm down, desperately hoping that Cole was so distracted from the little helpless creature in Aryas arm so he would not sense his sudden pain.

Arya decided quickly to go to the next camp and leave the puppy there until they would return to Skyhold and so they resumed their way trailing down the mountain.

Blackwall felt awful and guilty  marching at the rear and when they finally reached the camp he could not help but sitting next to Arya while she was holding the puppy on her lap desperately trying to make it drink some milk the pioneers had spared.

„You alright, Blackwall?” she asked eventually and he managed to nod.

„I’m good, love. I was just worried about our safety.” the puppy flounced on her lap and when she let lose it started to crawl awkwardly over to him, sniffling and yelping until the warrior took it and dragged it onto his lap.

„He likes you.” her voice was full of awe and excitement.

„He likes everyone who will feed him.” the warrior growled.

„I tried but he constantly tried to escape. Look at him. He’s curling together and his tail is moving like it has a life of its own. No doubt, he likes you. It’s a he, you know?” she was so excited and he adored her for her compassion and the sudden affection for that helpless creature. She did not recognize that his gaze was full of love for her (and already a bit for the tiny clumsy puppy on his lap) while the words still sputtered out of her: „I wanted to keep him for myself but now I see he has to be with you. Will you take him? He already loves you. Please let me give him to you as a gift.”

Blackwall sighed. But at the same time he knew what had happened just here. This dog was not going to leave his side anymore. And he had given in the second when he realized it. His hands already caressed the warm and soft fur and his heart was a bit less heavy when the little rascal started to lick his hand. He realized that he just saved an innocent life.

He nodded. His voice was hoarse.

„Let’s call him Fluffy.”


End file.
